Enchanted
by chevalo
Summary: [ twoshot ; b x b ; bahasa ; BTS ; vkook / taekook ; smut / m / nc-17 ] • Sosok yang datang bagai angin. Berlalu tanpa meninggalkan nama. Membawa senyuman. Meninggalkan kenangan.


• **Enchanted** •

[ twoshot ; boyxboy ; bahasa ; BTS ; vkook / taekook ; smut / m / nc-17 (**rate T for now**) ]

_Sosok yang datang bagai angin. Berlalu__ tanpa __meninggalkan nama__. Membawa senyuman. Meninggalkan kenangan._

**a/n**: first attempt for BTS, first vkook ever. i love the group so much, and vkook is just too cute to handle and seriously this world needs more vkook fo life. yah, semoga kamyu-kamyu yang di luar sana yang membaca tulisan saya ini bakal suka aja deh, ga muluk-muluk. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

and this is special for my only baby, **springyeol**~ yuhuy, nih pikuknya, ati-ati bacanya jangan di tangga nanti kepeleset. di wece aja.

**[WARNING]** **AU** **(**_**Alternate Universe**_**)**.

dan. jangan lupa. bismillah.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Tony, Arthur, Zoey, Brian, _lunch's coming_~"

Sepasang fauna ras _akita_ dan ras _maltese_ itu berlari kecil dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya oleh panggilan sang majikan yang mengenakan kemeja dengan kaus putih di dalamnya yang tersenyum sembari memegang empat mangkuk dengan sekotak makanan anjing. Lelaki itu mengarahkan mereka menuju rumah kecilnya masing-masing dengan langkah riang.

"_Here_," ujarnya menaruh keempat piring berisi santapan tersebut di depan pintu rumah kecil mereka masing-masing, "_good food for my good boys_." Setelahnya membelai kepala masing-masing peliharaannya itu dengan kasih sayang, kegiatannya yang biasa. Pasukan kecil itu pun masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing dan menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat.

Lelaki itu selanjutnya berjalan ke arah _pet shop_ miliknya melewati rumah kaca. Sesekali lelaki itu memberi perhatian, mengamati perkembangan flora yang ada. Mengecek jadwal pemberian nutrisi. Atau hanya sekadar menyenggol.

Setibanya di dalam _pet shop_, setelah sedikit membereskan barang-barang yang ada disana, dia membalik papan gantung bertuliskan '_open_' di pintu masuknya.

Waktu yang tepat. Saat-saat yang seolah sudah ditunggu. Lelaki itu memang telah berniat untuk sebuah hal lain. Berjalan ke arah ruang penyimpanan di arah belakang dan mengambil salah satu kanvas dengan papan bingkai yang menopangnya yang terletak di dalam sebuah kardus besar. Juga valet, cat air, dan gelas kecil berisi air di sebelahnya.

Eksplorasi seni.

Lelaki itu mengambil tas lusuh berukuran besar di atas nakas, memasukkan semua benda yang telah diambil tadi. Lalu bergegas pergi. Tidak lupa mengecek kembali kunci motor didalam kantung celananya sebelumnya.

Di kebun belakang, nampak sepeda motornya yang hampir serupa dengan Harley Davidson dengan onderdil yang lebih sederhana, berdiri dengan gagah. Tangannya memasukkan kunci, men_starter,_ lalu duduk diatasnya sampai akhirnya angin berhembus ke arahnya, mengantarnya pergi melaju.

Perjalanan yang tidak memakan waktu sampai sepuluh menit, dan lelaki itu sudah tiba di sebuah tempat. Tempatnya biasa melewati sisi kehidupannya yang lain. Di bawah salah satu dari hamparan luas barisan pohon maple kuning.

Lelaki itu melihat keadaan sekitar. Angin saat ini bersikap ramah. Langit biru yang bergaul dengan warna oranye dan coklat, peralihan menuju senja. Rumput yang terbentang masih setia ditemani gugurnya daun maple yang mengering. Bentangan air bening di seberang masih mengalir dengan damai seperti biasa.

Suasana yang bagus untuk menggali inspirasi.

Dengan ditemani tas yang bersandar di punggungnya dan suasana hati yang cukup baik, tubuh tingginya melangkah dengan santai.

Namun kemudian dirinya sedikit tersentak.

Dirinya sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran sosok asing yang berada disana. Berdiri tepat di bawah salah satu pohon maple tempat dia selalu bersandar. Di tempatnya biasa mengasingkan diri dari lingkungannya sehari-hari. Di tempatnya. Hanya miliknya. Seolah-olah. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang selama ini setia berada disana.

Lelaki itu memerhatikannya. Entah jika imajinasinya yang berlebihan atau keajaiban sedang terjadi, namun cahaya yang ada pada sosok itu. Seperti begitu jelas mengitari keberadaannya. Seperti sosok itu seolah datang dari dimensi lain yang tersesat ke bumi. Didukung oleh busananya yang seperti hanya membelitkan kain panjang di sekujur tubuhnya. Berdiam tanpa gangguan. Tanpa suatu apapun. Tanpa sikap apapun. Namun sekali lagi, apakah itu disebabkan oleh imajinasinya yang berlebihan ataupun keajaiban sedang terjadi, karena mungkin jika dilihat dengan penglihatan normal, pemandangan itu tidak lebih dari seseorang yang berteduh di bawah pohon maple.

Sosok itu masih terdiam memandang langit. Sejujurnya, lelaki itu ingin melangkah lebih dekat padanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas dirinya. Membuktikan kebenaran penglihatannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa lagi dia terapkan.

Tidak bisa lagi dia terapkan saat sosok itu terlanjur menoleh ke arahnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Diam yang mengandung tanya.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, sosok itu memberi seulas senyum padanya. Diiringi hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa kulit si pemuda.

Saat itu barisan makhluk hidup disana seperti telah menjadi saksi. Antara sosok misterius itu.

Dan seorang lelaki yang termangu menyaksikannya pergi.

.

.

.

Kuas di genggaman tangannya seperti bergerak tanpa kesadaran alamiah. Terus bergerak menyapukan warna-warni yang menyatu dalam satu kain terpal yang terbentang.

Lelaki itu menatap lukisannya. Tersenyum puas untuk hasil karyanya hari ini.

Saat ini barisan makhluk hidup disana seperti telah menjadi saksi. Antara sosok misterius itu.

Dan seorang lelaki yang menuangkan potret tubuhnya dalam satu kain terpal yang terbentang di hadapannya. Di bawah pohon maple.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pemuda itu melayangkan palunya ke mahogani dibawahnya untuk yang kesekian kali, tanpa peduli matahari yang seolah seperti memberi ujian tambahan dengan mengedarkan teriknya yang semakin menyeret peluhnya keluar dari pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga tebasan yang membuat kayu itu terbelah dua, barulah pemuda itu berhenti dengan menghentakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, melemaskan otot-otot lengannya yang kekar, kegiatan pelemasan.

Di sela istirahat sejenaknya, dari jauh terdengar suara deru mobil yang familiar. Lelaki itu menoleh. Memantau dari jauh.

Benar saja. Land Cruiser hijau.

Dan orang-orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang dengan masih menghela nafas lelah atas kegiatannya barusan. Melihat lima orang lelaki yang keluar dari dalam mobil perkasa itu.

"Yo, _shepherd_!" sahut si kacamata hitam dari jauh. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan satu kali dongakan ke atas dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yo, Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi." Pemuda itu menyambut salam tangan para gerombolan _shenanigan_ yang sepertinya telah menjalani perbaikan hidup di negara tetangga.

"Kami tidak disebut?" sahut lelaki yang paling kecil dengan menggandeng pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tampang komikal di belakangnya.

"_Wassup, our critical lovers_, Jimin and Hoseok." jawab pemuda itu sekenanya, mengelak dari satu jitak yang akan sampai pada kepalanya dari bocah itu. "_You guys_ _doing fine in America?_"

Giliran lelaki bermata sipit yang mengenakan bandana yang menjawab sapaannya. "_As you see_." "Kau masih bertahan menjadi Tom Cruise versi Bangtan seperti biasa rupanya."

Taehyung hanya memberi cengiran mengejek. "Gelar bertahan Seokjin jangan kau bawa-bawa padaku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menghiraukan lelaki yang notabene memiliki paling tua namun bermental paling muda bernama Seokjin di antara gerombolan itu yang memerankan ekspresi tersipu yang dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana dengan bisnis toko perlengkapan hewanmu? Sudah berapa lama mengeram telur?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah, masih jalan di tempat."

"Kau juga yang sesat, memilih tempat terpencil begini." Seokjin memberi sapaan pertamanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku dicerca habis-habisan oleh almarhum nenek untuk merubah toko dagingnya?" Taehyung memberikan argumennya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka pun asyik bernostalgia di singgasananya itu.

.

.

.

"Yah... jadi kau masih bermain dengan anjing-anjing kecilmu itu, Taehyung." Ujar Hoseok melihat Tony dan Zoey yang bermain bola bersama, serta Arthur dan Brian yang nampak akrab bermain tabrak pantat satu sama lain.

Taehyung memberikan jawaban yang sedikit berlebihan. "Mereka alasanku hidup, Seok."

"Alasan hidupmu menggelikan seperti biasa," celetuk Namjoon dengan tawa rendahnya. Setelahnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ya... aku bisa mengerti jika jawaban itu datang dari para pria penggoda _cewek-cewek_ gaul Las Vegas," balas Taehyung yang sudah berada di dapur tak mau kalah, menyiapkan satu termos besar jus semangka.

"Um, maaf, _for your information_, sabtu malam lalu Namjoon sudah pernah _flirting_ dengan cowok latin di bar."

"_Fuck you_," ujar Namjoon seraya memberi pukulan mautnya kepada si pelaku, Jimin. Yang lain tertawa keras. "_That was for truth or dare's sake, guys. Shut the fuck up, please_." Namjoon masih bersikeras membela diri.

"Hei, Jimin-nie, jangan pura-pura lupa kalau kau pernah mencoba menciumku alih-alih mengambil es krim yang menempel." Hoseok ikut memanaskan suasana. Jimin ikut dalam sorakan tawa seraya berusaha mengurung kepala Hoseok di bawah ketiaknya.

Nostalgia kembali berlanjut pada topik pengakuan aib masing-masing, membuat suasana riuh yang sangat jarang ditemukan di istana kecil milik Taehyung itu. Mereka memang tidak pernah berubah. Setelah Taehyung datang membawa enam gelas jus semangka beserta termosnya yang berisi setengah, gerombolan itu langsung ramai.

"Oh, ya. Taehyung. Minggu depan kita akan melayang kembali ke Amerika, ada _Beach Party_ di Miami. Mau ikut?" Namjoon memotong di sela obrolan seru mereka. "Yah, tapi aku bertaruh kau akan menolaknya lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum khas dirinya. "Kau sudah bisa menebaknya, 'kan, temanku yang baik."

"Mengajak Taehyung _party_ _sih_ sama saja menggeruk pantat babi!" Jimin mulai mengeluarkan ocehan tidak berkelasnya yang dihiraukan oleh yang lain seperti sudah biasa. "Maksudnya, susah, begitu."

"Oh, _c'mon__,__ dude_, kapan lagi kita senang-senang setelah lama tidak jumpa? Aku yakin cewek-cewek cantik dan seksi disana mau _banget_ jika dipasangkan _nari _denganmu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Entahlah, aku tidak berminat." "Kalian tahu 'kan, keramaian bukan gayaku."

"_My, my_, sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan rekor lajangmu, _fella_." Hoseok menyindir dengan Seokjin yang iseng menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Yah, sayang saja jika wajah tampanmu itu membusuk dimakan waktu, Taehyung _baby_." Yoongi ikut meledek pembelaan Taehyung. Yang diledek hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau memang itu terjadi, apa boleh buat."

"Haha, _bagus deh kalo gitu_. _Latin__a girlllls__ for us_!" Jimin kembali bersorak sendiri, yang dibalas dengan wajah malas komikal Hoseok. Jimin hanya memain-mainkan matanya dengan ekspresi jahil sambil merangkulnya.

Begitulah. Sudah banyak undangan yang sama yang ditujukan padanya, tak satupun diindahkannya. Peduli apa kata orang, begitulah kira-kira prinsip hidupnya. Hidup seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tanpa gangguan, tanpa mengganggu. Tanpa kehadiran sosok lain. Tanpa wanita. Tak peduli orang-orang sekitarnya yang mungkin mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya, ataupun yah, memang benar, jika dia sudah terlalu asyik dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah diijinkan masuk ke kehidupannya adalah sang nenek yang telah bahagia di surga. Dan kini, penggantinya adalah keempat pasukan kecil peninggalan kesayangannya. Taehyung pun menyayangi mereka layaknya seorang bapak yang menyayangi anaknya. Ungkapan bahwa merekalah alasan Taehyung hidup sebetulnya benar adanya.

Taehyung sudah merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka. Lebih dari cukup.

Oh.

Tidak lupa kanvas, kuas, dan cat air yang telah ikut berjasa.

Serta inspirasi-inspirasi yang mewujudkannya. Yang telah lalu, yang ada, maupun yang akan datang.

Yang telah lalu.

Seketika pikirannya melayang pada satu sosok.

Sosok misterius yang berteduh di bawah pohon maple tempatnya bersandar.

Sosok yang telah dinobatkan menjadi inspirasi baru baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Datang lagi. Sosok itu.

Taehyung sudah sampai di singgasana keduanya. Dalam keadaan berdiri. Mematung. Statis. Kembali menyaksikan sosok yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dari kejauhan.

Kestatisannya itu tak sadar membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak dirinya hanya mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan setelah sosok itu melihatnya. Tersenyum padanya.

Setelahnya sosok tak dikenal itu menunjuk kepada tempat yang tersisa di sebelahnya, mengetukkan telapak tangannya pelan. Jika boleh jujur, lelaki itu agak heran dengan situasi dia yang dipersilakan duduk disana, bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

Namun itu tak membuatnya tak mengindahkan ajakannya.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya, mengambil posisi duduk dengan pelan. Tak lupa membalas senyumannya.

Bukannya berlagak menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan barang-barangnya, namun si pengelola _pet shop_ kecil-kecilan di sebuah tempat yang sedikit berada jauh dari keramaian itu mengakui bahwa dia bukan orang yang pintar untuk memulai percakapan yang bagus dengan orang asing. Baginya manusia agak lebih sulit dimengerti daripada teman-teman yang ada di tempatnya tinggal.

Namun dia tahu jika dia tetap bertahan dengan pemikirannya yang seperti itu, situasi akan menjadi tidak nyaman. Lagipula, sudah ada satu pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya yang menurutnya pantas untuk ditujukan kepada sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Kau... orang baru disini?"

Sosok itu menoleh padanya, hanya memberi sebuah gelengan pelan. Kembali mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Lelaki itu memberi gestur paham dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepala. Tapi sebaiknya percakapan untuk memecah keheningan tidak hanya berakhir sampai disitu, 'kan.

"Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi. Tak memberikan jawaban berarti.

_Oh, ayolah, teman, responsif sedikit_.

Lelaki itu sadar jika dia tidak boleh kehilangan akal untuk meneruskan komunikasi. Dalam suasana seperti ini, hanya berdua di hutan maple, sedikit usaha untuk menjadi lebih akrab itu mesti dilakukan.

"Kalau boleh tahu... sedang apa?"

Sosok itu menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, hanya bergumam pelan sambil menengok ke atas. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Lelaki itu mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidakkah sosok ini berkehendak menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan perkataan yang jelas?

Tak ingin terpaku lebih lanjut memikirkan salah satu bagian manusia yang agak sulit dipahami di sebelahnya itu, lelaki itu memulai kegiatannya, tujuan utamanya. Memangku kanvas, membuka tutup cat air, meletakkan masing-masing warnanya di atas valet, dan menuangkan air ke dalam tutup botol. Siap untuk mencurahkan isi hati di atas kain terpal polos itu.

Sapuan merah untuk langkah pertama. Biru untuk yang kedua. Kuning yang berikutnya. Cokelat. Secara vertikal. Horizontal. Zig zag.

Dalam hitungan kurang lebih lima belas menit, sapuan kuas itu berhasil menjadi sebuah lukisan.

Lelaki itu berpendapat dalam benaknya bahwa jika tak ada tambahan, karyanya itu dapat diberi nama 'Langit dalam Amukan Tuhan'.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran atas pemikiran konyol di benaknya itu, merapikan kembali hasil sapuan kuasnya. Melihat pemandangan sekitar yang jauh berbeda dengan hasil karyanya. Selalu seperti itu. Apa yang disajikan di hadapan sepasang matanya bukanlah yang akan dia tuangkan di kain terpal itu. Oposisi seperti sudah menjadi karakternya yang alami.

Lagi. Sapuan cokelat. Abu-abu. Cokelat. Berputar di dua warna itu. Yang jika diperhatikan dengan baik, membentuk gambar hamparan pasir. Oh, beri sedikit biru di tengahnya. Putih. Bentuk seperti bulatan.

Yah, sedikit memberi kesan normal pada tumpukan warna yang ramai sebelumnya.

"Kau... suka melukis?"

Lelaki itu seperti terpanggil dengan suara lembut di sampingnya barusan. Sosok itu akhirnya berbicara, bertanya padanya. Taehyung menoleh padanya sekilas, mengangguk. Setidaknya dia senang sosok itu akhirnya mau membuka diri dengannya lewat lukisannya. "Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang."

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku lupa sejak kapan," jawab pemuda itu. "Yang jelas ketika melakukannya, aku merasa seperti bebas. Seperti... ada semangat yang menggebu."

Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk paham sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu dirinya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membiarkan sepasang mata itu mengawasinya, baik dirinya maupun lukisannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi serius si pelukis itu.

"Lukisanmu indah."

Si pelukis sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan yang menurutnya kontradiktif dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Ah, terimakasih," ujarnya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum kikuk. "Kupikir kemampuanku sangat membutuhkan perbaikan lebih lanjut."

"Betul." "Kupikir ini sebuah lukisan yang bernilai." Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat lebih dekat pada hasil karyanya. "Setiap goresan yang ada disini memancarkan semangat."

Seperti tak ada sindiran dalam perkataannya. Lelaki itu yakin dengan pernyataannya yang jujur. Karenanya dia tertawa lagi. Melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Barulah ada niat dari dalam dirinya untuk mempelajari sosok itu.

Jelas sekali bahwa dia pantas untuk menjadi sebuah inspirasi. Dalam sekali pandang, sah bahwa sosok itu bukan satu sosok biasa. Bukan sebuah pemandangan biasa. Seperti kata pepatah, Tuhan mungkin sedang dalam perasaan bahagia saat menciptakannya. Kulit putih halusnya yang tanpa cacat. Gelombang rambut hitamnya yang berkilau. Tebal alisnya. Bulu mata lentiknya yang hinggap sebagai atap mata bulatnya yang bening. Hidungnya. Bibirnya.

Bibirnya.

Lelaki itu langsung memutuskan pikirannya sampai disitu. Baginya imajinasi tentang bibir tidak hanya sampai pada sepasang lengkungan merah sebagai indera perasa dan alat untuk berkomunikasi. Dan bibir sosok itu seolah meneriakkan godaan yang nyata.

Tentu saja, Taehyung masih bisa berpikir normal tentang sosok yang indah di matanya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu?"

Salah satu hal yang tidak luput dari si pelukis ini adalah, jika dia berpikir, maka seolah dunianya terpisah dari kenyataan. Dan jika hal itu terjadi di saat seperti ini, wajar jika dia merasa malu dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Ah, maaf."

Lelaki itu sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kalimat maafnya dengan penjelasan lain, namun dia hanya menggantikannya dengan tawa kecil yang canggung. Juga sosok itu yang membalasnya dengan tawa yang lembut.

Suasana terasa seperti mencair tanpa disadari.

"Aku ingin melihat caramu melukis."

Sosok itu kembali memandang kanvasnya. Wajahnya saat itu terlihat berseri. Bukan hal baik jika seorang lelaki jantan sepertinya mengabaikan hal itu. Maka dari itu Taehyung mengangguk dan melanjutkan lukisannya dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih mantap.

"Apakah ini ada namanya?"

Nama. Betul juga. Secara keseluruhan, karyanya yang ini belum memiliki nama. 'Langit dalam Amukan Tuhan' sepertinya hanya cocok untuk mendeskripsikan langitnya saja. Saat ini lukisan itu telah membentuk sebuah pemandangan hamparan padang pasir dengan genangan air di tengahnya.

Jika diberi judul 'Genangan Air dalam Hamparan Pasir' nampaknya selain konvensional, juga kedengarannya menyedihkan.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan nama yang pantas."

Sosok itu terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Menurutku ini seperti... oase di padang pasir."

"Oh ya?"

_Oh. Ya. Oase. Di Padang Pasir. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku kata-kata semacam itu._

"Bagaimana?" sosok itu tersenyum meminta keyakinannya. Taehyung balas tersenyum memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Ide bagus."

Tinta hitam bertuliskan 'Oase di Padang Pasir' pun sukses tercetak di sebelah kanan bawah. Sosok itu tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan menghadap ke arahnya. Sesungguhnya Taehyung bisa merasa heran dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu, tapi entah kenapa senyumannya yang seperti itu berhasil mengalihkan dirinya dari kewajaran untuk sejenak.

Sebaiknya Taehyung tidak berpikir sesuatu semacam itu dulu untuk sementara.

Kemudian Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatannya, berniat melahirkan karyanya yang kedua untuk hari ini. Gilirannya lukisan abstrak. Faktanya, biasanya baginya butuh tiga jam, bahkan sampai malam hari hanya untuk melahirkan satu karya. Bahkan itupun jika dia telah mendapat inspirasi yang tetap.

Tapi dengan sosok ini, rasanya mudah untuk menelurkan tiga atau empat karya sekaligus.

Dasar inspirator.

Namun lama kelamaan ada sesuatu yang janggal di tengah-tengah proses pembuatan lukisan abstraknya itu. Taehyung baru menyadari jika jarak dia dan sosok itu terlalu dekat, dengan nafasnya yang berhembus membelai lehernya. Namun sepertinya terlalu canggung baginya untuk menggeser posisinya.

Lagipula keadaan seperti ini juga bukan situasi yang buruk juga. Begitu pikiran nakalnya berpendapat.

Juga dalam jarak seperti ini, lelaki itu dengan jelas dapat mencium harum tubuhnya. Harum yang mungkin jika saat ini dia khilaf, bisa jadi dia akan langsung merengkuhnya dalam pangkuan. Jangan sampai.

Ada terlintas di benaknya, jika sosok itu sengaja maupun tak sengaja menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya, tidak usah merasa segan.

Namun sayangnya, kenyataannya berkata lain. Tangan sosok itu yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Lelaki itu berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak, melihatnya dengan satu alis mengkerut. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

_Ow, apakah tadi aku seperti merasa tidak rela jika dia pergi? _Si pelukis berbisik dalam hati dengan perasaan antara geli dan memang tidak rela.

Lagi-lagi, sosok itu hanya tersenyum.

"Namamu?"

Oh, benar sekali. Dari pertama bertatapan mata mereka belum berkenalan dengan benar rupanya.

"Taehyung." Dirinya sedikit heran dengan sikapnya yang mencoba memantapkan suaranya. "Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung."

Sesaat lelaki itu merasa terpancing mendengar namanya disebut oleh bibir yang seperti tak bosannya menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Sampai lupa untuk bertanya balik soal namanya.

"_See you soon_, Taehyung."

Taehyung melihatnya pergi. Melihat kain dari leher sebatas betis seperti hanya menggantung, seolah pasrah memeluk tubuhnya. Melihat langkahnya yang elegan. Tangannya yang menepis pelan rambut di telinganya dengan jemarinya yang nampak halus. Jika boleh jujur, dirinya merasa tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Tuhan yang menjadikan sosok itu sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ya, jika bukan sesuatu yang tidak berkembang di area dadanya, Taehyung menganggapnya mentah-mentah sebagai seorang perempuan.

Tapi itu bukan hal yang harus disayangkan. Setidaknya dia percaya bahwa Tuhan memang bijak untuk menunjukkan memang benar adanya sosok malaikat yang nyata di bumi sebagai petunjuk adanya kuasa-Nya.

Taehyung pantas merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan sosok seperti dia.

Mungkin.

_Dasar inspirator._

.

.

.

.

.

#

Usai memanjakan pasukan kecilnya, Taehyung bergegas. Menutup _pet shop-_nya lebih cepat. Seperti sesuatu telah membisikannya untuk segera datang ke tempat biasa. Eksplorasi seni yang biasa.

Taehyung ingin segera menuangkan inspirasi yang sedari tadi menari di kepalanya. Seperti minta ditumpahkan saat itu juga.

Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu sosok itu.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, bahwa jika bersama sosok itu, maka inspirasi yang lahir, dan karya yang akan dia hasilkan akan lebih banyak lagi.

Dan dia akan merasa sangat puas. Hari-harinya terasa seperti sangat berguna.

Juga jika boleh jujur, dikarenakan Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari sosok itu. Sesuatu yang dia rasa bahwa dia akan serasi dengannya. Serasi? Soal? Pemikiran, tentunya. Tunggu dulu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Taehyung masih merasa bahwa dia belum merasakan sesuatu apapun selain itu mengenai si sosok misterius.

Walaupun dia akui, sosok itu sangat mudah untuk dikagumi. Dari penampilan luarnya.

Dan Taehyung ingin mencari tahu. Apakah dia mudah untuk dikagumi dari penampilan di dalamnya juga? Jelasnya, hatinya? Sesuatu yang bersifat abstrak? Sifatnya? Karakternya? Seleranya?

Baru kali ini Taehyung merasa harus mencari tahu informasi tentang sosok yang tak dikenal.

Maka dari itu.

Itulah alasannya Taehyung telah berada disini lima menit yang lalu. Di pukul 14.25. Menunggunya.

Taehyung tahu sosok itu akan datang lagi.

Benar saja.

Setelah menoleh ke arah kanan, dilihatnya sosok itu melambai-lambai kecil. Berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Sosok yang sama. Mengenakan sweater putih dengan jins pendek sedikit di atas lutut. Dengan sepatu putih diselingi garis-garis pelangi yang bagian atasnya menutup setengah telapak kakinya. Sosok ini nampaknya menyukai warna putih. Dan memang putih sepertinya paling cocok untuknya.

Sejujurnya pun dia tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya, karena sepertinya apapun yang dipakai terlihat pantas melekat di tubuhnya. Tak mengenakan busana pun mungkin...

Tunggu dulu. Pantaskah disaat seperti ini membayangkan sesosok asing di hadapannya tanpa busana?

"Hei... Jangan melamun saja."

Taehyung tersadar dari sekilas imajinasi nakalnya. Imajinasi yang segera kandas melihat senyuman itu. Seperti telah dibasuh air suci.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang lagi."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Hal yang sama sudah dikatakan sebelumnya dalam nuraninya.

Taehyung merasa telah menemukan kembarannya dalam berpikir.

"Kali ini apa lagi topiknya?" sosok itu perlahan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hal seperti itu akan muncul ketika aku selesai mencoba menyapukan warna di atas bentangan putih ini."

Sosok itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti tanpa merasa bahwa kebiasaan Taehyung menggunakan bahasa yang berlebihan itu muncul. "Baiklah, silakan mulai kegiatannya."

Seperti inilah skenarionya. Taehyung yang melukis. Sosok itu yang menyaksikan. Tanpa peduli jika dia telah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mimik mukanya. Wajahnya. Dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Cukup intens.

"Kau tampan, Taehyung."

Seketika gerakan tangan pemuda itu terhenti. Menoleh dengan wajah yang tenang namun mengandung semacam perasaan keheranan.

Hei, di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini...?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba," balasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ah, maaf." Sosok itu tersipu. "Apakah… perkataanku barusan membuatmu tidak nyaman, Taehyung?"

Sedikit tidak nyaman… tidak juga.

Lebih tepatnya, janggal. Perkataan itu seperti tidak dapat dipercaya keluar dari mulut sosok seperti ini.

"Tidak. Terimakasih jika memang menurutmu aku seperti itu."

Sosok itu tersenyum. Sedikit merasa lega.

"Aku suka melihatmu melukis."

Taehyung hanya meresponnya dengan satu gumaman. Tanpa dia ungkapkan pun sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia memang seperti itu. Dialah satu-satunya audiens yang setia menyaksikannya melukis selama dua puluh dua tahun dia hidup di dunia ini. Dan dia mengucapkan terimakasih dalam nuraninya untuk itu.

"Coba lukis potret diriku."

Sosok itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melepaskan sepatunya, berlari kecil ke sungai kecil di hadapannya. Pandangan Taehyung mengikuti arah kemana dia melangkah. Membuka lembaran baru di kertas gambarnya, membiarkan sketsa yang dia buat untuk sementara.

Dia memetik, menempatkan satu _lily_ yang ada di pinggir sungai di atas kepalanya. Sedikit bergaya merapikan rambutnya. Kakinya melangkah di antara bunga-bunga kecil yang seperti tunduk padanya. Ingin bangkit bersamanya menikmati keindahan alam. Ikut merasakan sebuah kedamaian.

Sosok itu kemudian menoleh padanya. Tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini dia tengah mengalami salah satu keajaiban fenomenal dunia. Menyaksikan Aphrodite yang sudi turun ke bumi.

Tangan lelaki itu mulai bekerja menggambar sketsanya. Momen sekejapan mata yang harus direkam dalam sekejapan mata. Karena jika tidak, akan hilang dalam sekejapan mata.

Sesekali sosok itu diam di tempat, seperti mengetahui bahwa itu yang dibutuhkan bagi Taehyung untuk melukis dirinya.

Setelah selesai. Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya. Sosok itu kembali berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Biarkan aku merapikannya sebentar," ujar Taehyung. Si cantik itu mengangguk mantap. Mengambil _lily_ yang ada di atas kepalanya, sedikit coba memainkannya. Menunggu karya potret dirinya selesai di tangan pemuda itu.

Sosok itu memiliki niat ingin melihat prosesnya, namun dia merasa bahwa lebih baik itu menjadi sebuah kejutan. Membiarkan pemuda itu benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu setengah jam, Taehyung berkata selesai. Wajah si cantik itu langsung berbinar saat akan menyaksikan hasilnya.

Semakin berbinar setelah melihat hasilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ekspektasi.

"Tidak kusangka sebagus ini." Sosok itu terlihat begitu ceria saat mengucapkannya. "Suatu saat kau pasti menjadi pelukis yang hebat, Taehyung."

Taehyung diam-diam tersentuh dengan ucapan dramatik yang muluk-muluk semacam itu. "Yah… terimakasih."

Senyuman manis itu tetap menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Bukankah itu impian yang menakjubkan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Bagiku apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini, inilah impian paling berhargaku." "Merasakan hidup yang damai. Tanpa diganggu, ataupun mengganggu."

"Apa yang kupunya adalah apa yang kuhargai."

Sosok itu menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama wacananya yang terdengar serius.

"Seperti Tony, Arthur, Brian, Zoey..."

Sejenak air muka si cantik itu berubah mendengar nama-nama asing itu. "...siapa mereka?"

"Ah, anjing-anjing kesayanganku." Setelahnya sosok itu seperti merasakaan kelegaan sesaat setelah Taehyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Yah, mereka itulah alasanku hidup. Tak ada lagi yang kubutuhkan."

Sosok itu masih menatapnya. Antara tidak mengerti. Atau merasa tidak percaya. Atau menganggap Taehyung seorang yang aneh. Atau menurut si pelukis kata-kata sejenis yang pantas mengartikan tatapannya yang penuh arti saat itu.

"Benarkah kau tak punya impian apapun? Seperti orang-orang kebanyakan? Yang benar-benar kau harapkan untuk tercapai?"

Dirinya mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya. Taehyung tertawa rendah. Selalu saja ada manusia yang mempertanyakan sifat oposisinya. Menjadikannya terbiasa. Pemuda itu selanjutnya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih pada segala sesuatu."

Sosok itu tertegun mendengar pengakuannya. Terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Tidak pernah berharap lebih..."

Kali ini Taehyung yang membalas perkataan pelannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan sosok itu yang menginginkan alasan yang lebih dari itu dalam bisikan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Seperti terbiasa, Taehyung dan sosok itu semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Hari ini pun sudah hari kelima dari waktu mereka pertama bersama. Sudah banyak sekali yang dibincangkan. Semua kegiatan yang menyenangkan. 'Bertengkar' soal pemikiran. Dengan gaya yang tenang. Mengalir seperti air. Firasatnya benar soal sosok itu yang akan serasi dengannya.

Melihat mereka berdua rasanya seperti melihat pemandangan dua bocah kecil bersahabat yang berbagi kebahagiaan di taman. Atau terkadang seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling bertatap mata dengan pembicaraan formal di dalam kafe. Kadang juga seperti sepasang kakek nenek yang tertawa mengingat masa lalu. Seperti itulah suasananya.

Julukan inspirator baginya kini telah ditemani dengan sebutan 'Teman Berbagi Cerita'. Atau 'Teman Diskusi'. Yah, Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya dalam satu kata yang tepat.

'_Sahabat_'... ya, bolehlah.

Sosok itu telah menjadi inspirator sekaligus sahabatnya.

Orang yang telah resmi diizinkannya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu memiliki kehidupan yang lain, Taehyung?"

Masih setia berteduh di bawah pohon maple dan berteman dengan kertas gambar dan cat airnya, Taehyung menanggapi pertanyaan sosok itu.

"Sepertinya tidak." "Kau pernah?"

Si cantik di sebelahnya menghela napas.

"Waktu kecil... aku sempat bercita-cita menjadi orang kaya." "Membayangkan rumah seluas gedung putih dan uang yang berlimpah rasanya seperti surga."

"Namun setelah melihat televisi yang menayangkan pelaku penggelapan uang, impianku berubah menjadi seorang dokter yang baik hati."

Dalam sela pembicaraan itu, Taehyung menyelipkan tawa kecil.

"Jika kau pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, kau ingin menjadi seperti apa?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aku menjadi diriku sendiri sudah cukup."

Si cantik itu tertawa lembut khasnya. Sempat lupa bahwa jawaban pemuda itu tipikal dirinya.

"Aku kagum pada orang sepertimu. Yang menerima apapun dalam hidupnya."

Taehyung menghela napas. "Yah... sayangnya orang-orang seperti aku lah ini yang jauh dari kemajuan."

"Tapi kau seperti selalu merasa bahagia. Karena sudah merasa cukup."

Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Dan sekarang... aku membayangkan jika diriku berada di sebuah planet yang tidak berpenghuni."

"Tidak ada manusia... tidak ada sumber daya... tidak ada kehidupan."

"Yah, kalau bukan selain kesepian, kau pasti mati." Pemuda itu mengemukakan pendapat ringkasnya. Si cantik itu tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya. Dulu aku juga sempat ingin menjadi jin botol dalam lampu aladin, karena kedengarannya bagus." "Aku dapat mengabulkan permohonan apapun, bagi siapapun yang memanggilku."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak punya apa-apa."

"Kau punya." Taehyung menyahut.

Sosok itu sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Wajah cantikmu itu."

Mata bening itu mengerjap-erjap pelan. Untuk detik-detik selanjutnya, bibirnya seperti tidak berniat lagi untuk bicara. Hanya darah di dalam pipinya yang bekerja, memunculkan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya.

Taehyung mencoba menatapnya, menyelidiki mengapa tiba-tiba dia diam. Juga untuk detik-detik berikutnya, diam-diam Taehyung mengamatinya. Oleh sesuatu yang dia sadari kali ini.

Dari kian hari ke hari, Taehyung menyadari.

Semakin lama pakaian yang dikenakannya semakin lembut. Semakin tipis.

Semakin menampakkan tubuhnya.

Seperti hari ini. Kaus putih berlengan setengah tiang yang diikat ujungnya di bagian pinggang dengan kerah lebar serta celana pendeknya yang mengekspos setengah pahanya.

Juga tadi jika Taehyung sedikit-sedikit melihat, sosok ini sering menyampirkan poninya dengan gaya yang menurutnya provokatif.

Namun Taehyung tak ingin berpikir macam-macam.

"Kau ini... apa tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Rona di wajah cantik itu kian meluas. Tidak berniat menanggapi komentar pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya bingung sebentar, sebelum kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya lagi.

Tepat di saat itu, sebuah angin yang cukup kencang datang sekilas seperti bertindak jahil menerbangkan kertas-kertasnya. Sedikit mengagetkan dirinya.

"Uwah. Anginnya tidak sopan."

Si cantik itu langsung berbaik hati mengambilnya. Yang otomatis berpose secara tidak sengaja, menghadapkan bokongnya tepat di hadapannya. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak mengambil satu persatu kertas yang tersebar berjauhan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Berlagak pura-pura tidak melihat saja.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya setelah si cantik itu menyerahkan hasil-hasil karya seninya yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gerakan menyampir poni itu lagi.

Taehyung berdeham, berkesimpulan bahwa lebih baik pikirannya fokus untuk menyelesaikan karyanya dulu.

Kali ini sepasang bola mata bening itu menghadap dirinya. Menatap hanya padanya. Menatap penuh arti. Penuh pengharapan. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama tersimpan di dada. Ingin segera mengakui.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungmu berdebar, Taehyung?"

Suara sosok itu terdengar lemah, mendekatkan kakinya tepat bersentuhan dengan kaki pemuda itu.

Taehyung merasa harus menoleh ke arahnya. Menjadi terperangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Hanya seperti itu untuk beberapa detik yang ada. Detik yang menjadi menit. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka menatap bibir lawannya. Bergerak begitu perlahan mendekatkan wajah.

Pemuda itu tersentak.

"Hei, aku pikir ini terlalu-"

Taehyung berusaha mengelak. Namun terhenti saat jemari telunjuknya berada di bibirnya. Dan bibir itu kini hanya terpisahkan oleh jemari telunjuk itu saja.

Taehyung merasakan suatu ancaman yang akan datang. Sesuatu yang akan merubah segalanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku berharap lebih padamu...?"

Dalam hati Taehyung bungkam. Dalam nyata Taehyung terdiam.

Tuhan. Sebaiknya jangan lama-lama kau permainkan aku lewat makhluk indahmu ini.

"Berharap lebih dalam hal...?" Taehyung masih berusaha bersikap biasa, walau nada bicaranya berubah kaku. Masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Masih berusaha mengembalikan suasana seperti sebelumnya.

Sampai bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa lembut. Begitu lembut. Begitu manis. Ciuman pertamanya. Membuat pemuda itu tak bisa menahan lagi untuk balas mengecupnya.

Begitu lembut. Begitu manis. Ciuman pertamanya. Terasa benar. Sangat benar. Jika tidak ditemani akal. Kemana akal. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi saat bibir itu hinggap di bibirnya. Seperti membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Segalanya menjadi benar. Tubuhnya berkata benar. Pikirannya berkata benar. Hingga nurani yang berharap semoga ini akan selamanya. Memerintahnya untuk mengecup bibir itu semakin kuat, mengisap manisnya dalam-dalam.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat hingga sosok itu melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Tidakkah ini menyenangkan...?"

Dalam hati Taehyung bungkam. Dalam nyata Taehyung terdiam. Masih. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, berkumpul dalam benak. Dalam nurani.

Hanya wangi tubuhnya. Tangan yang bersandar di bahunya. Rasa nyaman saat mengecup bibirnya. Yang saat ini merajai seluruh inderanya.

Dan satu pertanyaan terakhir sosok itu sebelum pemuda itu menyambut kecupan lain di bibirnya.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa untuk berharap lebih padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

#

Satu hari yang berbeda. Situasi yang berbeda. Rasa yang berbeda. Taehyung yang tidak membuka _pet shop-_nya. Taehyung yang tidak sempat menyapa dan memberi pelukan kasih sayang kepada pasukan kecilnya di kandang dan sekumpulan kaum hijaunya di rumah kaca.

Taehyung yang tidak pergi ke singgasana keduanya.

Alasan yang sangat mudah. Perasaan yang campur aduk. Disebabkan oleh satu sosok. Setelah hari-hari yang telah berlalu.

Sosok yang dia nobatkan sebagai inspirasinya. Sahabatnya.

Taehyung tak pernah menyadarinya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun olehnya bahwa sosok itu.

Berkata bahwa dia berharap lebih padanya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun olehnya bahwa hubungan itu berani melewati batasnya.

Satu peristiwa yang merubah segalanya. Seringkali memang firasatnya berkata benar.

Taehyung tak pernah merasa memiliki wajah dan tubuh proporsional. Apalagi untuk merias diri. Jikapun dirinya memang tampan seperti kata orang-orang, Taehyung berterimakasih walaupun tidak sedikitpun ungkapan itu dia percayai. Sekalipun si cantik itu. Walau dia adalah seorang yang jujur.

Tapi jelas dia meyakini bahwa itu bukan salah satu alasan mentah baginya untuk merasa tertarik padanya.

Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir. Atas dasar apa dia bisa menggantungkan harapannya hanya pada sesosok gembala yang tidak punya apa-apa? Sesosok gembala yang setiap harinya hanya merawat anjing dan tanaman? Yang hanya menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan bidang gambar dan cat air? Hanya dalam beberapa hari setelah mereka bertemu pandang? Tidakkah dia bisa berpikir lebih panjang untuk sesuatu yang seperti itu saja?

Jika memang benar sosok itu tertarik padanya. Atau hanya berniat menggodanya saja.

Sosok yang datang bagai angin. Berlalu tanpa meninggalkan nama. Membawa senyuman. Meninggalkan kenangan.

Meninggalkan pemuda itu tersiksa oleh kumpulan rasa di benak dan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Suasana ladang pohon maple itu masih sama. Masih tenang. Masih senyap. Masih damai dengan makhluk hidup yang bisu, mengalir dengan tenang, berhembus dengan lembut.

Bahkan suasana yang seperti itu pun tak kunjung mendukung suasana hatinya saat ini.

Taehyung menunggu. Tanpa kertas gambar. Tanpa kanvas. Tanpa cat air. Tanpa sesuatu apapun. Wajahnya masih nampak layu. Setelah hari-hari yang telah berlalu.

Menunggu sosok itu.

Hanya sosok itu. Tanpa sebuah kejelasan atas dasar apa dirinya menunggu.

Jikapun sosok itu mungkin telah merasa risau. Kecewa. Atas reaksi yang diberikan olehnya. Tidak datang. Tidak akan kembali lagi.

Taehyung akan tetap menunggu. Atas permintaan hatinya yang merasa menuntut untuk dipenuhi. Jikapun barisan pohon maple disana luruh menjadi debu. Jikapun aliran sungai mengeras menjadi tanah.

Detik-detik. Menit-menit. Satu jam yang berlalu masih membuat pemuda itu bertahan.

Hingga munculnya seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Seperti biasa. Tanda yang lahir dari imajinasinya bahwa sosok itu ada. Hadir. Yang mungkin telah mendengar isi hatinya.

Taehyung menghadapkan wajahnya. Bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri.

Dengan segala rasa yang berpadu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sosok itu terlalu mempesona. Mengusik pandangan dengan keindahannya. Kecantikannya yang seolah semakin berpendar kian hari ke hari.

Memandangnya saja terasa asing. Asing yang menyakitkan.

Kali ini semuanya benar-benar terasa berbeda.

"_You waiting for me...?_"

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut setelah menatapnya dengan mata yang seperti dihiasi bening-bening kaca. Kehangatan yang masih meliputinya. Masih.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika lelaki itu merindukannya.

Ada secercah kebahagiaan saat bertemu dengannya. Namun seperti terhalang dengan pemandangan dirinya yang mengenakan busana yang tak berniat menutupi bahunya, tanpa menutupi pangkal paha hingga ujung kakinya.

Kali ini dia berperan sebagai dosa yang nyata bag kedua matanya. Bagi dirinya.

Dosa yang kini mendekat padanya. Memeluknya. Seperti tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Dosa yang kini menatapnya. Dengan emosi yang bercampur. Tanpa syarat menciumnya. Ciuman yang melenakan. Rasa manis nan lembut bibirnya yang tak terlupakan. Taehyung tak bisa menolak untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua kalinya membalas ciumannya. Menyesap manis bibirnya. Memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Sekokoh apapun pertahanan dirinya, Taehyung tetap manusia biasa. Terlalu sulit menolak godaan.

Kegilaan ringan itu memuncak dengan Taehyung yang dengan mudahnya menerima lidah yang hangat menyapa lidahnya. Saling membelai. Menghaturkan kesungguhan rindu yang tak terucap.

Terasa memabukkan.

"_Aku menginginkanmu_."

Taehyung tak mampu berkata. Saat dua kata itu terlahir dari bibir yang masih hinggap di depan bibirnya. Dua kata yang berbahaya. Sebuah getaran yang mengelus di antara kedua kakinya jelas bukan kebohongan. Taehyung tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi untuk semakin merubuhkan dirinya. Secara spontan dirinya menginginkan saat-saat dia masih bisa tertawa lepas dengannya. Saat masih berbincang membahas seni. Lukisan. Kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Menginginkan saat-saat yang normal dengannya. Saat-saat yang biasa.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia utarakan. Banyak sekali. Kembalilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di benaknya.

_Apa alasanmu? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu? __Mengapa kau mengharapkan aku? Orang miskin seperti aku ini? Sosok seindah dirimu? Apa yang kau lihat dariku dengan kedua mata beningmu?_

Hanya di benaknya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu...?"

Kenyataannya hanya itulah yang mampu terungkap darinya.

Sosok itu kembali menatapnya. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan rangkaian jemarinya yang halus membelai pipinya. Membelai helai rambutnya. Berkata dengan perasaan getir.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

Taehyung tak tahu harus berkata apa. Situasi yang terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. Jika selama ini tak pernah ada kejelasan mengenai identitasnya, kali ini Taehyung memohon atas kejelasan mengenai semua yang telah terjadi.

Setelah menjadi orang terdekat baginya saat ini pun, sosok ini masih menjadi misteri.

Sosok yang datang bagai angin. Berlalu tanpa meninggalkan nama. Membawa senyuman. Meninggalkan kenangan.

Sosok yang telah mengubah kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ To Be Continued ]**

**a/n 2**: aduh maap ya ini udah sampis ala gombal termehek-mehek parah begini, dipotong lagi adegannya. ya gak seru doong kalo langsung abis, plek, gitu aja hehe. lah, bentar, itu ada tulisan smut-smutnya, mana?! ya ntaran deh... dua atau tiga hari lagi deh di postnya... atau biar hasilnya lebih maksimal, minggu depan aja kali ya... yang ada smut-smut berbaris di dinding... yah intinya ditunggu ajalah ya, bagi yang mau nunggu. yang sabar pantatnya lebar deh pokoknya, oke. dadaaah, terimakasih.


End file.
